


This Is Not The Right Time

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: “You can do anything, Alexander…Why do you think I admire you so? You’re unstoppable, passionate…” Magnus winced with pain, as those awful, familiar pangs returned with a vengeance.Talking about the way he felt about Alec only made Magnus miss him even more.“Come home. Please, please, please. Or maybe I could portal to you?” Magnus could tell that the tone of his voice was bordering on an annoying whine, but he couldn’t help himself. “I can be out of your bed before morning. I promise.”“No, Magnus. You’re too much of a distraction.” Alec’s voice had a hint of a playful grin. “I was actually about to head to bed. I just wanted to hear your voice…But now, I should really go—”“Alexander, don’t you want to touch me?...Don’t you miss me, too?”





	This Is Not The Right Time

_Two weeks._

Alec Lightwood had been out on assignment for _two whole weeks._

Magnus deeply sighed, as he sunk his face into his living room couch.

He missed Alec so much that it was causing him physical pain…

Even though missing Alec seemed to be a rather gradual process.

In fact, it seemed so easy at first, that Magnus figured that Alec being away wouldn’t bother him too much at all…

But that’s when the slight pangs started, little moments of pain radiating through his abdomen.

The pangs were usually spurred on by coming across one of Alec’s shirts, still hanging in Magnus’ closet.

Or finding a pair of Alec’s well-worn combat boots, the kind that Alec would hastily throw off before rushing back to the loft’s dining room, as he profusely apologized for once again being late to dinner…

Magnus groaned on the couch, as the unwelcome memory of Alec’s perfect smile made its way through Magnus’ brain.

Alec Lightwood was going to be the death of him.

Magnus began to slowly move away from the couch—

When his phone loudly rang out from his back pocket.

“Hello?” Magnus cursed under his breath, realizing that he’d forgotten to check the Caller ID. What if it was Simon, calling him to ask for advice with Isabelle?

Simon really _loved to talk_. And typically, Magnus wouldn’t mind…

But today, Magnus would hang up right in his fanged-little-face.

Magnus wasn’t in the mood for an overly long conversation.

“ _Hello_? What a strange greeting…” Alec lightly laughed on the other end of the line. “Or have you forgotten me already?”

“Alexander.” As soon as Magnus said the name, a warm smile came over his expression. “I didn’t think Mundane phones worked in Idris.”

“They don’t. We’re following a lead in Newark.”

“Newark? Wait. Newark, _New Jersey_?”

“Correct.”

“But…that’s so close…” Magnus whined into the speaker, as he plopped back down on the couch. “Can’t you just come home? Just for tonight?”

“I’m still on a mission, Magnus. And as Head of The Institute, if I were to leave early, it would set an undesirable precedent—”

“I know, I know! You’re a very busy man, doing very busy man things.” Magnus blew out a breath, before setting the phone’s mic on speaker. He placed the phone beside him, on a nearby table, before lying down on his back. “So, my very busy Shadowhunter, tell me all about the hunt.”

“Clary trapped her first demon. And Jace stabbed something that he _thought_ was a demon, but it was really just a cardboard cutout of a giraffe from the zoo—”

“Uh, how could Jace have possibly made that mistake?”

“We went out drinking a night or so ago. I thought it’d be a good way to build team morale. People were starting to get restless, and all the adrenaline from the stakeouts…it just seemed like it was getting under everyone’s skin.”

“Oh…” Magnus’ heart plummeted in his chest, as he quickly darted his eyes away from his phone—

As if Alec was standing in the room, able to read his expression.

“What’s wrong, Magnus?” Alec’s voice was lined with concern—

And Magnus quietly winced.

Even when Alec _wasn’t_ standing in the room, there was no way for Magnus to hide from Alec Lightwood.

It was like Alec could always see right through him.

“It’s just…it sounds like…you’ve been having a really productive time. And even better, it sounds like you’ve been able to create some fond memories with your team…”

“ _But_?” Alec suggested the next word for Magnus, before Alec went silent on the line.

“ _But_ I’m absolutely pathetic.” Magnus let out a wounded laugh, as he firmly shook his head. “I’ve barely been able to get anything done with you gone, Alexander. I feel like I can’t grasp a single, magical concept. God forbid I try to hold a conversation about you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at himself, before turning to face the phone. “What’s your secret, Alexander? How do you stay so…focused? Don’t you miss me, too?”

“I’m a soldier, Magnus.”

“So, what? Are you trying to tell me that you don’t have _feelings_ while you’re out on assignment?” Magnus scoffed as he dramatically threw his hands into the air. “Such a simple solution! Turn off your feelings! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“No, Magnus. I’m a soldier…which means that I do whatever it takes to clear my head.”

Magnus suddenly sat up on the couch, as his heart twisted and ached.

What was Alec  _saying right now_?

_Whatever it takes to clear his mind_?

Magnus was well aware of the code that soldiers so often lived by while they spent time away from home.

Being intimate with someone else didn’t always count as being unfaithful…

Magnus and Alec had never spoken about Alec’s battlefield habits, but Magnus had assumed that their relationship would always be monogamous.

But maybe Magnus had assumed wrong.

“Alexander…please, don’t tell me, you’re…if you were…with someone else…” Magnus could barely get the words out, before the sentence got fully caught in his throat.

“No. Magnus, I would never do that to you. I would never do that to us.” Alec’s tone was firm, but soon his voice almost dropped down to a whisper. “Magnus…I… _think_ about you.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I don’t really understand—”

“Magnus…I _think_ about you. Every morning before duty. Sometimes before I go to bed, too.” Alec let out a quiet breath, before continuing on. “It’s not a perfect system, but it helps take the edge off. I can at least concentrate for a few more hours.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Magnus gently chuckled, as he finally caught onto the subtext in Alec’s words. “And just, what exactly, are you _thinking_ about me?”

“Uh…” Alec’s voice trailed off, and Magnus thought he heard the distinct sound of a door being quietly closed shut…

“Do you remember? Jace’s last birthday at Hunter’s Moon?” Alec was now speaking a little more forcefully. “When you and I snuck off to play a _very non-sober_ game of pool?”

“I mean…I _barely_ remember it, but that’s hardly my fault. Maia kept bringing drinks to our table, and I didn’t want to be _rude_.” Magnus shrugged, as he tried to think through the fuzzy memories of the night. “But what was so special about it, Alexander?”

“You…I…um…” Alec’s breathing was picking up, his words coming out a little strained—

And it caused a delightful shiver down Magnus’ spine.

Magnus could tell that Alec was _excited_.

“Please, remind me, Alexander. What was so special about that night?"

“Well, first, you spilled vodka…all over your Burberry shirt…” Alec lowly chuckled on the other line. “And then you kept requesting the immediate attention of the barkeep, like we were in the 1930s or something.”

“God, I miss the 1930s…All that homemade booze. I once had a drink so strong, it nearly killed me, and I’m not kidding! I felt my heart stop beating for a full minute—”

Alec interrupted Magnus’ moment of fond reminiscing. “And then, when the barkeep didn’t come to your rescue, you took off your shirt…and you probably don’t remember, but sometime earlier in the night, you’d been asking Izzy to teach you a few runes…”

“And my bare chest was completely covered in nonsensical runes? Is that what’s got you so turned on, Alexander? My inability to _draw_?”

“No.” Alec’s answer was firm and short, before he took in a shaky breath. “There was only one completed rune on your chest. The rest were half-finished, some were barely even started…but that one…that one you actually took your time with…like it…meant something to you, even though you were completely intoxicated.”

Magnus’ skin began to tingle, as he patiently waited for Alec to finish the story…

Magnus genuinely didn’t remember too much from the night in question, besides Alec helping him in the shower…

And a suspicious amount of black ink bleeding into the streams of clear water…

“You’d drawn the wedded union rune. Perfectly. Like you’d practiced it a million times. Like you’d been practicing ever since we met.” Alec softly laughed, before letting out a quiet sigh. “Even though I know that’s not true.”

“Well, in a way, you’re right. I didn’t _just_ practice the wedded union rune. I’d probably practiced all the others, too. I put a lot of effort into trying to impress you, you know.” Magnus now laughed, too, before he finished his thoughts. “So…That’s what has my Alexander all hot and bothered? The thought of us all blissful and married?”

“Yes. The thought of you wanting to give yourself to me, in a way that no one else has ever had you…” Alec roughly coughed on the other line, before his voice returned, now solid and steady. “It makes me feel incredible. Knowing that you want me that much, that you love me that much…It makes me feel like I can do anything.”

“You _can_ do anything, Alexander…Why do you think I admire you so? You’re unstoppable, passionate…” Magnus winced with pain, as those awful, familiar pangs returned with a vengeance.

Talking about the way he felt about Alec only made Magnus miss him even more.

“Come home. Please, please, please. Or maybe I could portal to you?” Magnus could tell that the tone of his voice was bordering on an annoying whine, but he couldn’t help himself. “I can be out of your bed before morning. I promise.”

“No, Magnus. You’re too much of a distraction.” Alec’s voice had a hint of a playful grin. “I was actually about to head to bed. I just wanted to hear your voice…But now, I should really go—”

“Alexander, don’t you want to touch me? I know you _think_ about me, all the time, but don’t you miss me, too?”

“Of course, I miss you, Magnus, more than anything, but that doesn’t mean—”

“I haven’t _thought_ about you, not since you left.” Magnus suddenly blurted out his words, as he leaned towards his phone. “I can’t…Each time I get started…I just get so nervous about you, so worried about if you’re still okay…”

“Magnus…” Alec’s tone was lined with undeniable pain. “I’m sorry for making you worry…But I’m okay. I swear to you that I’m okay…”

There was a pause between Alec’s phrases…

A long enough pause to cause Magnus’ heartbeat to slightly rise.

“And…I’m here…right now. I’m here for whatever you need, Magnus…”

“I need _you_ , Alexander.”

“I know…And I’m telling you that I am here…for whatever…” Alec’s nervousness began to show through his sentiment. “Uhm…if you wanted to… _think_ …out loud…”

“You want to hear me _thinking_? Right now?” Magnus let a wide grin take over his face, as his anxieties about Alec’s safety slowly melted into the background.

“By the Angel, yes.” Alec’s breathing was ragged, as it sounded like his phone had been shifted towards another ear. “I miss the way you _think_ , Magnus Bane.”

Magnus snorted with a laugh, before pulling the phone off the table—

And lying it down on the couch, now right beside Magnus’ head—

As he slightly pulled down his black jeans—

And slipped a free hand underneath the hem of his violet boxers.

“Okay…I’m…in position.” Magnus chuckled at the ridiculousness of his own phrase, while he gently stroked his shaft. “What do you want me to do, now, Mr. Lightwood?”

“I want you, Mr. Bane, to run your tongue along whichever palm you’re already stroking yourself with.”

Magnus let out a surprised gasp, as he moved his hand out of his boxers.

How the hell did Alec do that?

Magnus was starting to wonder if Alec had installed security cameras in the loft without him knowing it…

Magnus soon did just as he was told, before turning back towards the phone. “Okay…Now, what?”

“Start stroking yourself again, Magnus. It should feel better like this.”

Magnus nodded in response, even though Alec couldn’t see it—

Or maybe Alec _could_ —

Before he placed his hand back around his shaft, steadily stroking his cock.

“Doesn’t that feel better, Magnus?”

Magnus could only muster a whimper, as his nerve endings danced under his skin.

“Do you remember the first blowjob I ever gave you? Fuck, Magnus, you came so much…some of it spilled down my chin and onto your thigh…but I still licked up every drop…”

Magnus’ whimper turned into a full moan, as the memory of Alec shot a thunderous bolt of pleasure straight through his cock.

“And the first time I was ever inside you…you looked so beautiful underneath me…but I still think you looked even better on top of me…I love watching your face after I push all the way inside…you look so proud of yourself…so proud you can take all of my cock like that…”

“Alexander…” Magnus’ moan was loud, as it echoed through the loft. “Fuck…”

“Stop.”

“No! Please, please…” Magnus begged, as he continued stroking his cock. “I’m so close…”

“Magnus. I told you to _stop_.”

Magnus felt like crying, but he obeyed Alec’s command, anyway.

“Okay, okay…I stopped. But is there a reason you hate me so much now, Alexander? Have I done something to upset you in the last thirty minutes?”

“No. It’s just…” Alec quietly hummed to himself between his burgeoning thoughts. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

Magnus struggled to catch his breath, his body still excited from his previous stroking. His mind quickly raced and raced, as he tried to pinpoint the reason for Alec’s sudden silence…

And when Magnus thought of a plausible reason, he was instantly annoyed. “Alexander Lightwood, if you try to propose to me _right now_ , I’ll portal to Newark just to kill you in your sleep. My cock’s in my hand! This is _not_ the right time!”

“I wasn’t going to do it _right now_ , Magnus. I was just thinking about it.”

“Ugh! Alexander! I’m the one who’s supposed to be _thinking_.” Magnus loudly groaned, before resting his hands against his abdomen. “I’m never going to have a complete _thought_ , am I?”

“Oh, right.” Alec was obviously feigning his forgetfulness about Magnus’ pending _thought_ —

And Magnus smiled to himself, as he considered that it was the small moments like this, that made Alec his absolutely perfect match.

“You can keep going, Magnus. But faster this time. Harder.”

Magnus nodded yet again, as he went right back to work, stroking himself into a near frenzy, as his moans only grew louder and more desperate, coming from somewhere deep in his chest.

“I wish I was there with you, Magnus…I wish I was there to clean up all of the mess you’re about to make…”

Magnus could feel himself approaching that dangerous edge, as he took in a deep, deep breath. “Alexander…I’m…really close…I’m so close…”

“Come.”

It only took one word for Magnus’ body to respond.

He felt his back slightly arch away from the couch, as his orgasm tore right down his bones.

And Magnus was soon _completely covered in opinions_ , as his lungs struggled to replenish the air he’d lost moaning and moaning and moaning…

“Fuck. I need a shower.” Magnus whined, before holding the phone up to his ear.

“Just wave your hands and make it all disappear…” There was a hint of laughter in Alec’s voice—

Which caused Magnus to jokingly roll his eyes. “I’ve already told you. There are some things that just feel better when done by hand. Like making soap. And apparently, cleaning myself up after my boyfriend makes me come all over myself.”

Alec groaned on the other end of the line. “ _Boyfriend_. I’m getting really tired of that word.”

“No. Alec. Stop.” Magnus waved a hand over his own face, as if that would somehow get Alec’s attention. “If you ask me to marry you over the phone, legally, I’ll have to hang up on you.”

“Legally?”

“Yes, my lawyer was very strict about that. You might have heard of their law firm? It’s called ‘I-Want-You-To-Propose-To-Me-Properly-Maybe-At-A-Candlelit-Dinner-Or-Maybe-Even-In-Front-Of-Your-Family-Just-Please-Not-While-I’m-Covered-In-Come-Please-God-No’?”

“Hmm. You know what? I think you might be right, Magnus. I think I have heard of them. They’re the ones that play that ad on TV sometimes? Right?” Alec’s voice was deadpan, as if he was being completely serious.

“Alexander!” Magnus laughed into the phone, as he stood away from the couch. “I’m going to stop talking with you now, Shadowhunter. You are much too eager for my hand in marriage. It’s unnerving.”

“Okay.” Alec lightly sighed, before letting out a rather lengthy yawn. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, too…Talk to you soon, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Talk to you even sooner, _Mr. Lightwood_.”

The phone went dead, before Magnus could fully process Alec’s goodbye…

But once the realization hit him, Magnus couldn’t stop smiling from ear to ear.

_Mr. Lightwood._

Magnus then began to think of all the annoyingly difficult name change forms he’d probably have to file with The Clave—

But then, he thought back to that perfect-sounding name…

_Mr. Lightwood._

The warmth from that name alone was enough to cure every pang of missing Alec, for the next three weeks.

And that same warmth made a home for itself in Magnus’ chest, only burning brighter and brighter, with each passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> — [Please click here to #SaveShadowhunters](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/)
> 
> — I'll be honest with you guys I only wrote this because I wanted to read this L O L no but I was specifically looking for a fic just like this and I wasn't able to really find any so HERE WE ARE sometimes in this life, you gotta' be your own hero
> 
> — "this is suspiciously fluffy for you" I JUST TOLD YOU SHADOWHUNTERS HAS BEEN CANCELED MY HEART IS BROKEN LET ME LIVE IN THE LAND OF SMUT/FLUFF FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES PLEASE


End file.
